


Locked

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Imprisonment, argument, friendship with Loki can be difficult, no gender indication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine you and Loki being taken as hostages by a common enemy and being locked up together.





	Locked

The dim light covered the inside of a small, empty cell. Almost empty, actually, if one counted you and Loki sitting at the opposite corners of it, throwing grim looks at each other.

You narrowed your eyes and he mimicked you immediately.

“This is your fault,” you repeated for the at least fourth time in the past few hours.

“Saying it over and over again won’t make it more true nor change anything,” Loki answered quickly.

“Yeah, just like coordinating our plan, apparently. Oh, wait. Who needs a plan when you have the Great and Almighty Trickster by your side?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Everything would have turned out just fine, if you hadn’t panicked…”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault, huh?! Because it’s me, who thought that setting everything on fire was such a brilliant idea?!”

“It was a diversion!”

“I’ve got burns!”

“It’s gonna heal!”

“It would heal faster if you helped it to heal! Or is a catastrophe the only thing you can use your voodoo for?!”

“We are in a bloody magic-proofed cell! I can’t use my powers here if you haven’t noticed!”

“At least I’m not the only blind one in here! How could you not see that they had a mage of their own?!”

“Oh, forgive me, I was probably trying to calm you down after you screamed extremely loud, I still can’t hear on one side!”

“Because of your freaking fireworks!”

“I’d warned you!”

“Yeah, like three seconds before releasing them!”

You didn’t notice the moment when both of you stood up, meeting in the middle of the cell, yelling at each other. You were breathing heavily, and it took all of your self-control not to jump at Loki’s throat. You almost felt it under your fingers, tightening in a deadly grip, squeezing the breath out of this bloody creature before you. Loki seemed to have the same problem. He was as pale as if all the blood was drained from his face and you could almost see the ice in his gaze, piercing you down ruthlessly.

You were close. Very close. You could feel his breath on your face.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking the silence.

One of the people that were keeping you hostage raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just saying, but we will have to interfere in your weird foreplay if your try to kill each other. We need both of you alive.”

You showed him the middle finger. Loki lowered your hand with a stone-cold face.

“My companion wanted to warn you that if you keep telling us what to do, it will only make us more determined on doing the exact opposite.”

“Yeah. So better get the fu-…”

“…leave us.” Loki finished your sentence, covering your nasty mouth with his hand.

The guard muttered something under his breath, turning back to the exit. You heard his footsteps for a few moments before you were back alone.

“You know… You should probably get used to me after all this time,” you said, repelling his hand.

“There is a thing called ‘manners’ and I am pretty sure you have heard about it at least one time in your lifetime…”

“I’m no princess.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with royalty.”

“Keep saying that, Snow White, with your royal voice and I might believe you after the hundredth time if you try hard enough.”

Loki took a very deep breath, closing his eyes.

“This is gonna be a long day…”

“It wouldn’t have happened if you…”

“We will not start this discussion again.”


End file.
